<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Southern Newsweek by whether_near_to_me_or_far</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087628">The Southern Newsweek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whether_near_to_me_or_far/pseuds/whether_near_to_me_or_far'>whether_near_to_me_or_far</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frozen Hearts universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whether_near_to_me_or_far/pseuds/whether_near_to_me_or_far</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Hans receiving news of what had happened in Arendelle. This raises a snowstorm of contradicting feelings in him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Hans (Disney), Hans &amp; Hans's Brothers (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frozen Hearts universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2251347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Southern Newsweek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085306">Южный Еженедельник</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whether_near_to_me_or_far/pseuds/whether_near_to_me_or_far">whether_near_to_me_or_far</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Autumn. It gets dark early. Heaven is so heavy and gloomy. The same as my life now. But then, it was always like this, except for the one single moment, when in front of me, it seemed, all the doors were opened...</p><p>'Hey, you!'<br/>
Stream of my thoughts was interrupted by a harsh call. It was Lars. In his hands he was holding a rolled-up newspaper.<br/>
'Harness the horse, I'm leaving'.<br/>
'So soon?' I hissed.<br/>
'Of course! I'm not going to stay in this hole any longer, I'm a family man. It's time to go to my wife, children..' He looked up at my rags. 'Yes, I see your face, Hans'. He grinned.<br/>
Approaching the stalls, I threw the bucket on the floor, hiding my eyes.<br/>
'By the way, about a hole. Have you seen the latest news?' He tapped his palm with the newspaper.<br/>
'I was somehow not up to it'.<br/>
'...about Arendelle'. Lars continued.<br/>
I swear, cold went through my whole being. I froze in place.<br/>
'Princess Anne is now the queen. Who would have thought! And the Prince Consort is some Kristoff Björgman, who is a commoner, my goodness. But this is Arendelle! Who knows better than you?'  Lars sneered.<br/>
Questions rushed around in my head. But how?! What happened? Elsa is dead?<br/>
'Look at it'. I barely managed to catch the newspaper. 'But I'll be back in a quarter of an hour, and everything has to be ready!'</p><p>I can't deny that my hands were shaking as I unrolled The Southern Newsweek. The front-page column "The New Queen of Arendelle Anna" was accompanied by a photographic portrait. Her face filled my heart with bitterness. I looked at the text. There it was briefly reported that Elsa had abdicated in favor of Anna; about her coronation and wedding; and the article ended with a humble hope for the restoration of diplomatic relations.<br/>
'No, hell with this!' I think I said it out loud. I frantically scanned all the pages. Another note retold rumors that "the former Queen Elsa has retired from the world and Her Highness is in the far north in the surroundings of the Northuldra tribes." What's all this madness?</p><p>I crumpled the newspaper in my hands, staring at the wall. After all, Anna became the queen. If I stayed with her... If I acted differently – everything, absolutely everything, would have gone differently! We could... I could!.. Damn it! I am cursed, cursed from the very birth!.</p><p>With a terrible effort of will, I was able to stop the storm inside of me. Can I continue to live like all these years? Fumbling in the mud, choking with hatred and replaying the same thoughts in my head, over and over again, about how things could have been different. What for?!. This is not life. And now, this news! I stuffed The Southern Newsweek into the Lars' saddlebag. There is emptiness inside of me and I am powerless. I didn't find my own place. Is this really it? And is there an end to it all? I don't know. But love really was an open door...</p><p>'How long do I have to wait, Hans?!'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>